The Crucible
by Rhimestone
Summary: What could I do to prove that they were wrong and we were right for each other. It was love that brought us here and it was fate that tore us apart. But then I saw another like you. Tell me, if I'm not your lover then am I your enemy? Zack-OC-Cloud
1. Enigma Corporation

"You're asking me to find your ex-girlfriend in the same place that killed you?"

I stared dumbfounded at Zack's simple request. Scratch that- outrageous request.

The raven haired ex-soldier stared back at me with a hard gaze that clearly meant he was serious. I knew he had feelings left for Aeris, though not as strong now as he back then, but the notion caught me off guard. He nodded and waited for a response.

Before he came in, I was working on a report that was supposed to be filed two weeks ago from someone in the justice department. Apparently we were on short staff as the person was called away to finish some business off to another planet called Spira. I knew about the planet wasn't too entirely sure about what was going on there. I knew it had something to do with a young lady named Yuna and this thing called Sin. I was in charge of the recruitment process and this "Tidus" was on the list. But because he was dragged to the Justice Department, the Council was thinking about letting him go to Spira and back to his 'Yuna'. I sure hoped they let him go, let him love and live with his soul mate.

I believe in soul mates cause I found one of my own. He came in three years ago, unsure and yet brave. A new recruit but he rose in ranks pretty fast, Angeal brought him in and Zack was much of the wanderer. I found him in the Promise Land just laying around when I was sent to sent out on another assignment. I was supposed to take a guardian angel with me to complete and lo and behold I fell head over heels with Zack.

We then became a pair, soul-mates, the highest achieving status in a couple. Everyone knew who we were in The Promise and Land and in Enigma Corporation, even Aeris.

My mouth opened but no words came out. I felt the gazes of the workers in the office on us as if everything hanged on the balance of my decision. I broke the staring contest and looked down at my desk. The photo of Aeris burned into me. She had been missing for over a month and even though the best search party was out there, there were no traces of her in the least. Her lovely smile and bright green eyes penetrated my soul and tinge of guilt filled my stomach.

Poor Aeris, where could she be?

Apparently Zack knew but refused to tell me unless I agreed to join the search party. But still...

"Let me say this again" I kept my voice low so only we could hear, "you are asking your partner, your girlfriend" I stressed out the girlfriend, "to go find your ex?"

He frowned and nodded his head. After Zack died, the President saw favor in him and brought him to Enigma Corporation, a business that oversaw the entire universe-in death and life. As it was, I fell in love with Zack and we became partners, hopping from world to world solving issues that could end their world. Gaia was nearing to its end and I had hunch that explained Aeris sudden disappearance.

Zack didn't have the authorization to cross another department of Enigma Corp. but I was able to pull a few strings seeing I had a higher status than him. I looked at him one final time. "We're not assigned for Gaia much less in their department. I can't even look at Gaia if I wanted to Zack."

"I'm not asking you to save Gaia Lee, I'm asking you to bring Aeirs back here."

Hurt stabbed at my heart and I went rigid. "What makes you think she's there? For all we know she could be taking a vacation."

Zack frowned at me, "she's not on a vacation Lee."

I glanced around at the other coworkers. They never had problems with their mates and they were joined together longer than we were. Zack was destined to be my mate and we were destined to change hundreds of lives together. But ever since Zack found out about Aeris being here, it somewhat put a ridge between us and our great love that shined off our faces dimed. We still loved each other deeply.

Blood rushing to my face, I looked down, catching a glimpse of my wedding ring. I looked away and sighed in resignation, "I'll do what I can but I'm not promising anything."

Zack leaned forward planting a kiss on my forehead. My eyes widened as I met his gaze. He was still madly in love with me, that much evident in his cerulean hues. The corner of his lips tugged upward into a grin.

"Oh Zack, just get out of here already before I get in trouble," I smiled back at him. He winked and started toward the door. My smile was wiped off my face as I looked down at the MISSING poster I forgot to give Zack back.

111111111

"Hey, did Aeris schedule any vacation days?"

I made the huge effort of finish some paperwork and the rest was at home waiting to be filed away. After racing home and dropping off a few things, I hurried back to the Enigma building hoping no one realized my prolonged disappearance. I stood outside of the Promise Land where Aeris was supposed to be in charge of. Among the cetras the lived here, I would say Aeris was the wisest one, because she, like Zack, lived human lives and encountered unjust deaths but were able to overcome that and accept the fact they died. The other cetras, however, were not so like Aeris and I stayed far from them as possible. It was something about those Ancients that didn't add up right.

The Cetra gave me a dull stare, "no."

"Well, did she say anything about coming back any time soon?"

"No."

"Okay, did she say any preferences about a place she wanted to go?"

"No."

"Did she have any cases that were failures?"

"No."

This was irritating me. No matter how wise this race was they sure were concieted. These one word answers weren't getting me far and I wanted something other than a "no."

"Why did Aeris suddenly leave?"

The cetra raised a brow, "why do you care? Is it that boyfriend of yours?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Zack is my soulmate- remember that. I'm just here for his best concerns."

"Did you know that they loved each other deeply?"

I shifted uneasily, "yeah but then he loved me. End of Story. Are you going to answer my question."

"I will, but I will not tell you" the cetra gave me a mischiveous grin, "I will simply point to the direction. But you must be willing to go on this journey."

Journey? This guy was making it seem as if I was looking for the answer to the meaning of life. I gave him a droll stare and, "look mistah, i didn't come request anything from you, I am perfectly fine where I am now. If your just sending me away for your own comfort then you got something else coming to you-"

"If you want to find Aeris, then you have to go on this journey just as Zack agreed to go on a Crucible."

I blinked at the mention of Zack's name and paled. What did Zack agree to do? Was that how he found out where Aeris was? Why didn't he tell me?

"So he didn't tell you?" The cetra said confidently. "I told him not to."

"What did he agree on?" I growled, furious.

"He'll find out as soon as your journey is finish, that is if you find Aeris."

I gbegan infuriated with the whole situation Zack dragged us into. What was he thinking? Yeah they were Aeris' people and yeah they were wise but they were also sociopaths thinking they could alter people's destiny. I had the sudden realization that it was the Cetras that was behind Aeris's disappearance.

"Gaia is scheduled for termination in three days Lee. Your best bet is to start where it all began."

I turned and frowned in puzzlement, "are you saying that's where she is?"

"I am saying that is where is your journey begins."


	2. Promises

Hi, I'm trying to get everyone POV but the main character will be Lee. As for the others, I am trying to get their basic personalities like Zack and Cloud. They're kinda like opposites to me. Oh! The title, I hate it, I'm horrible at them and I need a new one... suggestions are welcome! If you have any questions regarding to the fanfic, I'll be happy to answer them.

Rhimestone Does not Own FFVII.

* * *

22222222222222

**ZACK POV**

I loved this girl to death.

Wait, lemme rephrase that. I loved this girl more than I loved my life. She gave meaning to my rapid dead end. Her smile warmed my heart. I no longer cared of the world I left alone cuase I knew Cloud would do something about it, I just hoped he wouldn't have one of his mental break downs in the middle of a war.

Cause that would suck big time.

When I first found Aeris, it was by accident. Lee and I were sent on a mission to a place called the Kalm. I had no clue what the heck that was until I asked Angeas.

He shrugged, "maybe the cetras know, they're usually in charge of portals from other worlds."

So I went there and lo and behold I saw Aeris arguing with some of the cetras. I only cuaght snippets of the argument having to do with Sephiroth and Jenova. She stopped at midsentence as soon as she saw me and well...

Things spiraled for us.

Not including Lee.

Lee knew about the whole fling between me and Aeris and it didn't bother her. Atleast she didn't show that it bothered her. She wasn't too keen on the idea of me at the Promise Land alone. Yeah sometimes I visited there but those cetra people are wierd. Even though Lee warned me, Angeas also told me to keep a close eye on them.

And I did.

It happened that day when I just came from an assignment on Earth. As I was making my way towards the Enigma Corp. building, I saw Aeris walking from the building.

"Aeris!"

She looked up surprised and recovered with a bright smile, "Zack, how are you?"

"Great" I said. "you?"

Aeris shrugged and looked around, "don't be upset."

Confused, I scratched my head, "why?"

"Gaia's gonna meet its last days."

Shock overcame me and a sudden fear if Gaia died out then the Lifestream...

"Don't worry, I think I found a way to save Gaia. The cetras told me how to save it. But you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to do or where I am. Zack, you're the only one I can trust."

I nodded obediently.

She added, "Lee can't know either. Policy rules."

I frowned and crossed my arms and thought. Saving Gaia was one thing, but _not_ telling my Lee was another. Whatever was on Aeris' mind had to be important. Especially from those quirky Cetras.

"I promise" I heard the words echo in my mind as if it would forever remain that way, like I was making the biggest choice in the afterlife.

Aeris told me everything. I was worried cause she was going alone at this and refused any aid I gave her. I wasn't at ease but I trusted Aeris, she knew what she was doing.

Two hours later, I saw her leave the Promise Realm. When she didn't come back for a week and Armageddon for Gaia was only three days away, I issued a missing report.

It was my fault and I felt crushed when they found no traces of her. I suspected the Cetras had something to do with that. I came up to them, yelling at them with all my might until they finally gave in and told me a secret.

Great, more things to carry on my shoulders.

I can't believe I let one of my best friends go with no guarantee of coming back. And now I was sending off another, my Lee that I loved, out there too, just to find another soul mate of mine, Aeris.

How do I know? The Cetras told me.

Why? Like Lee told me, "those Cetras are sociopaths that think they can alter people's destiny."

Now that Lee and Aeris were out, that only left me: I had to choose on who I loved more. The one that was meant for me would come back while the other would remain in Gaia forever.

That was my test:

Lee or Aeris

22222222222222222222

**LEE POV**

I didn't have a chance to get home and say my good-byes to Zack. Time was clicking away and I needed to get Aeris out there fast. The Time zone in Enigma Corp. is much different in worlds. Up here, it is much faster, an hour equals a day down there, so I had to gather the things I needed, leave Zack a note, and be on my way. I wasn't coming alone, I had a partner there coming with me.

Death itself was beside me, the Grim Reaper. I guess it was constant motivation to race against time and find Aeris as soon as possible. Anything to ease Zack and to see that smile of his again. Grim Reaper had a name other than the title.

His name was Bob. And he liked to make jokes, no matter how crummy they were. Ironic for the Grim Reaper himself. He even wore a Disney shirt from Earth and a Micy Mouse Hat on top of that. Weirdo.

I sighed as we stared at the funnel that would lead us to Gaia. I knew I would find some automatically cause one of our scientists was down there investigating the cause of the Lifestream. Apparently no one told him about the Armageddon since he was the only one Enigma scientist that was left.

I heard Bob laugh, "are you scared to die?"

I glared at him and jumped into the depths of the bottom and hit the floor. Bob was just seconds away and breathed in, inhaling the air as if there wasn't enough to go around. "I smell death" he grinned. "Get it? Because I am death!"

I rolled my eyes and scanned the horizon. Nothing but rocks and rubble and sand and more rocks. The heat pounded heavily on top of my head. I pulled my hair back and gazed around. There were no such thing as life here, truly this world was going to be put out of its misery.

"Okay where the heck are we?"

Bob tapped his finger on his chin and looked up, "I would say we're on Gaia."

"You know what I mean, " I snapped.

"I reckon we're near Midgar."

Midgar. I know that place. Aeris' home.

"Okay, lets head out-"

I heard the sudden revv of an engine, slowly approaching. I looked around no longer see Bob where he was a second ago. He probably took off. The tiny pebbles on the dirt ground vibrated to the noise signaling it was coming closer. I turned to get a better view to see what was coming. All I could make out from the wavering heat was the dust of clouds, stirring in the air. I blinked and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I looked down at it, a sheet of sweat. I squinted up to try and see what was causing the dust.

I yelped, not noticing how close it was to running me over. The cloud of dust knocked me over, as I waved in front of my face. Coughing, I tasted the sand on my mouth and sneezed. This place was horrible. I closed one eye and left the other squinting, blindingly trying to escape the dust that overpowered me. I stubbed my foot on something hard and groaned in pain. "Bob!"

"Bob?" a masculine voice inquired.

I stopped dead in my tracks, registering the new voice. The smoke cleared finally and I jumped back and gasped. It was like staring into the same eyes like Zack, or someone just like him. My eyes widened and palms suddenly became sweaty.

He gave me a balnk stare, his expression was cold and he looked mad. "Who's Bob?"

"I-uh-no one."

He continued scrutinizing me, as if trying to determine if I was telling the truth or not. His hair stuck at all sorts of odd angles that only a whole jar of gel could hold, his eyes were dangerously close to that of Zacks hues, his arms were toned and lean as if they were used to hard work or trained vigorously. Silent strength practically radiated off this guy but I bet I was stronger . If he wasn't so mad at the moment, I would say he was handsome. HIs eyes flicked away to the direction he was heading, "going to Midgar?"

I nodded stupidly.

"If you walk, you'll make it by nightfall. Wanna ride?"

Without a word, I rushed behind him, lifted my leg over the seat of the motorcycle and sat.

"Hold on tight."

The roar of the engine exploded underneath us causing me jump. My arms automatically constricted around his torse, which was surprisingly hard, and held on tight. He didn't seem fazed, he only slid his black goggles back on.

"My name is Lee" I yelled over the engine.

"Cloud."

_Cloud._ I made sure I put that in my memory bank. I had a feeling I would use him for something. Or his bike.


End file.
